


Blood Light

by sistabro



Series: Selections from a Purgatory Bestiary [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Gen, Purgatory, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/pseuds/sistabro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light comes at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Light

**Author's Note:**

> This will make more sense if you watch the vid that Inspired this first: <http://vimeo.com/6792724>
> 
> Embedding it is completely failing, sorry. :/

Castiel hates that his blood won't work, hates the cuts that twirl around Dean's hands like barbed wire. But his light is worse then useless, a blinding beacon for everything to find them by and they need something to help them navigate through Purgatory's tangled shadows and too long nights. Dean presses his thumb on the broken glass, smiling strangely in the failing light as his blood slides down the bottle. A soft glow rises as the liquids mix. They wait as Dean bleeds, the light brightening until is it an eldritch moon in his scarred hands. They move on.


End file.
